A Change For Love
by Love80Blue
Summary: Takeshi can not move over, when Tsuna has broken up because he loves Hibari . But when he meets Tsuna's brother Giotto, there is maybe a change for love .


**Story Title ! : A Change For Love **

**Couples : TakeshixTsuna (little) , TsunaxHibari , TakeshixGiotto**

**What is it about : Takeshi can not move over, when Tsuna has broken up because he loves Hibari . But when he meets Tsuna 's brother Giotto, there is maybe a change for love .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Yaoi & Love **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi sighed as he looked, at the ceiling of his room . 4 days ago had to be, a very good day for him . But apparently it was not .

_' Flashback ' _

_" Takeshi-Kun ." Takeshi looked behind him, and saw Tsuna standing by the classroom door . He and Tsuna are already 4 months together, Tsuna seemed nervous ." I want to talk to you alone ." Takeshi nodded yes and said to his base-ball friends, that he will come back immediately . When they both walked to the boys bathroom, Tsuna looked at him with deep regret in his eyes ." Takeshi-Kun I want to break up ." Tsuna said . _

_Takeshi stared at him" What ... Why ?" Tsuna looked at him with tears in his eyes ." I love someone else sorry ." Tsuna said as he walked out of the boys bathroom . _

_' End Flashback ' _

Takeshi felt his heart-break that day, the next day he heard of a group of girls . That they have seen Tsuna kissing Hibari, that same day Takeshi went home . And now he 's here 4 days long, he not even answered his phone calls . And told his father that he should sent everyone away from school . He don't want to talk with someone on these moments .

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, he got up and walked to the door ? When he opened it, he saw nobody at first . But when he looked down a bit, he saw a small blond boy . With blue eyes and a backpack on his back, they boy wore a different inuform ." Who are you ?" Takeshi asked ." I'm Giotto Sawada, I'm the brother of Tsuna ." Said the boy ." Huh ? Giotto-Kun what are you doing here ?" Takeshi asked _what does a small child want from me ? And even someone who 's you're brother 's ex . _

" I've heard of Tsuna that he has broken up with you, so I'm here to get something ." Giotto said .3 Huh ? I'm sure ... " But Giotto pulled his arms around Takeshi 's neck, and pulled him towards him . Takeshi 's eyes went wide, and felt the soft lips of the boy . Takeshi pulled away from him ." Ho wait little man , I know about Love - at - first - sight . But are you not too young for me ? "

Giotto sighed and looked at him ." How old do you thin I am ? " Asked Giotto _do you take me for a fool ? _" Something around 10 - 12 years, I mean you don't look really older ." Giotto took a pass, and showed it to Takeshi . Takeshi took it and his eyes almost pops out of his head ." 16 ?" Giotto grinned and went into Takeshi 's room ." You have a nice room ." He said Takeshi went back into his room and shut the door with a sigh .

" Okay what do you want from me ?" Takeshi asked ." Huh ?" Giotto looked from a poster of baseball to Takeshi ." I mean I'm your brothers ex, just now you kissed me . I do not know for what, and what do you want to get ! " Takeshi started to lose his patience, even is it just the brother of his ex or not . But he will throw him out ! " Didn't you understand ?" Asked Giotto as he walked to Takeshi .

" I said to get something, and by pick up I mean ." And pulled Takeshi back closer to him ." Your broken heart ." And kissed Takeshi again, Takeshi kissed Giotto back . Giotto opened his mouth, and Takashi 's tongue slipped inside . Their tongue 's danced as two dragons, fighting for a prey .

When they were done kissing, Takeshi felt something tight in his pants . Giotto noticed it too, as he felt too felt his little friend wake up ." Have you ever done it with my brother ?" He asked Takehi shook his head no ." And you ?" Giotto smiled and kissed Takeshi 's forehead ." Of course not ." Takeshi grinned at him and took him up ." It will be an honor if you invite me ."

Giotto grinned back as he was laid on the bed, Takeshi undid Giotto 's blouse . And kissed on his soft skin, Giotto groaned under him when Takeshi sucked on his nipple . Takeshi ran his hand over the shoulder, to the neck and played with Giotto 's other nipple . Giotto had red cheeks, and even tried to keep himself quiet .

Takeshi stopped with his mouth, and kissed Giotto . Giotto kissed him back and moaned as Takeshi pulled his pants away . Takeshi rubbed the hard penis, that is still in the underpants . And pumped Giotto 's penis awake, Giotto pushed Takeshi a little off of him . And looked with lust, as Takeshi started to pump harder ." Feels it good Gio-Chan ?" Giotto blushed over the nickname, and moaned with pleasure .

He felt himself almost ready to cum, but Takeshi stopped . And pushed two fingers in his mouth ." Make them good wet ." He said as he started to work, with his other head to open his pants . Giotto did what he said and licked Takeshi 's fingers, he twisted with his tongue around it . And bit it lightly, Takeshi moaned as he felt the pleasure .

And pulled his fingers away, and pulled Giotto 's underwear off . And gently pushed a finger inside, Giotto moaned load and held his hand against his mouth . In order to shield the noise, if he be to loud he will bring Takeshi maybe in trouble . Takeshi stopped a second finger in, and gently pulled them apart . And then back like a scissor, Giotto pushed his hips . Against Takeshi 's fingers, Takeshi grinned at the lust of Giotto had .

" Calm down Giotto, after this you can get greater pleasure ." He said and pulled his fingers out, and held his penis infront of his ass . Giotto looked at Takeshi, Takeshi held his hand ." Anything you want to say before we begin ? " Giotto smiled and blushed a bit ." Yes two things ." He said ." 1 I love you very much, and 2 be a little slow in the begin it's really my first time ." Giotto said .

Takeshi nodded yes with a smile, and gently pushed his hard cock into him . Giotto moaned in pain and pleasure, Takeshi kissed him so he can not be louder . And when he was completely in him, he just waited until Giotto was used to it . Takeshi stopped kissing, and Giotto looked at him and nodded yes . Takeshi then began to move, first he used gently move in and out . And then began to be a little faster .

Giotto groaned louder, and held his arms around Takeshi 's neck ." Harder to it harder !" He said Takeshi go faster, Giotto kissed them when they were bot louder . Their tongue 's meet again for a fight, and their rhythm was not broken with the fighting . When Giotto feels he has to cum, he took one of his arms . From Takeshi 's neck and began to give his penis a good pleasure .

Takeshi felt that he almost has to cum too, and stopped with kissing . And looked in Giotto 's blue eyes, they were half-open and full lust and love . _I have never felt this before for Tsuna, Tsuna did not want a sexual contact with me . Maybe we were never meant for each other . _Giotto 's voice interrupted him, and Takeshi had completely forgotten about Tsuna ." I'm about to cum Takeshi ! "

Takeshi nodded yes and bit in the ear of Giotto ." Then cum Gio-Chan ." He said , and both moaned loud as both had cum .

After few hours Giotto came from the shower, and saw Takeshi sitting with a magazine in his hand . " Thanks I could use your bathroom ." He said and sat down beside Takeshi ." No problem at all ." Takeshi said as he put an arm around him, Giotto blushed and looked away with a smile ." Oh are you they shy type ?" Asked Takeshi ." Most people are so shy with me ! " Takeshi said with a laugh .

" Oh ." Giotto looked back to Takeshi ." I always get attention from girls at school, most of them are shy even though I do not know why ." Takeshi said with a blush ." And then your brother, he was shy . But could speak his mind out, the strangest moments . " He said Takeshi 's face was pulled to Giotto ." I can do better than my brother, I will love you more . And show more love than he, if you need support for something . Then I'm there, as you need someone 's shoulder . Then I'm there, if you need someone to love to share with . I'm there for you . "

Takeshi was still looking at Giotto, Giotto had almost tears in his eyes . " Giotto do not worry, I no longer love Tsuna . Even though we may be still friends . I love just only you ." He said and gave Giotto a kiss, Giotto smiled and kissed him back ." I love you Takeshi ."

* * *

**I'm so happy that I'm the first one, with the Giotto x Takeshi fic ! I'm so proud of it, I hope you enjoy it !**

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
